NEUROIMAGING CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Neuroimaging Core is a newly proposed Core that will greatly enhance the imaging capabilities of the Massachusetts ADRC (MADRC). The Imaging Core will leverage MADRC investigator expertise in molecular, functional, and structural imaging and the state-of-the-art resources of the Martinos Center for Biomedical Imaging and the Massachusetts General Hospital PET Core to augment our Center's strengths in cutting edge, multi-modality imaging research. The Imaging Core will provide direct support for Project 1 (Hedden) and Project 2 (Gomez-Isla) through volumetric and functional connectivity MRI and PET amyloid imaging data acquisition and analyses. We will also continue to support the imaging components of other MADRC investigator led projects, including ongoing NIH funded PPG, R01s, K23, multiple foundation grants and future MADRC pilot grants. Working closely with the Clinical and Data Cores, the Imaging Core will support standardized acquisition protocols and catalogued storage of neuroimaging data collected on subjects in the MADRC Longitudinal Cohort participating in MADRC affiliated imaging research projects. We will also acquire MRI (3T) and PET amyloid imaging on a small number of LC subjects of special interest to our center and will provide these data to Projects 1 and 2, as well as to other MADRC affiliated studies with appropriate IRB approval. We will facilitate the implementation of new PET tracers, currently being tested in affiliated projects, including recently developed PET ligands for tau, inflammation, and mGluR5 into MADRC affiliated research studies. Similarly, we will facilitate the implementation of novel MRI methods and analytic tools, such as functional connectivity, the connectome scanner, and cortical thickness signatures into new and ongoing MADRC projects. The Imaging Core will further enhance MADRC's active involvement in national multi-center projects with major neuroimaging components, including ADNI, DIAN, NIFD, NIH and industry sponsored multi-center clinical trials, including the upcoming ADCS Anti-Amyloid Treatment in Asymptomatic AD (A4) trial. We will work closely with the Outreach Core to lead national efforts to educate the public and health care professionals about the appropriate clinical use of PET amyloid imaging and with the ADCS and collaborating ADRCs on important issues related to disclosure of amyloid status to research participants. We will provide expertise on multi-modality image acquisition and analysis to young investigators interested in incorporating neuroimaging into pilot projects and career development proposals. Neuroimaging is likely to play an even more integral role in AD clinical research over the next 5 years. This new Imaging Core will work closely with the existing MADRC cores, substantially augment our ability to provide frontline support to MADRC affiliated imaging studies, including two of the research projects proposed for the renewal, and will facilitate new collaborations both within our Center and with other ADCs.